


Today's Little Moments

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fe!MC, Fluff, Genderbend, Moving, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: … become tomorrow’s precious memories.Akira reminisces on her life as a Phantom Thief, her marriage, and the birth of her son. Funny how such bad circumstances that had led her to Tokyo ended up having the best of consequences.





	Today's Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Three of three for Pan! *confetti emoji* This verse gives me so much amusement, too... _and there's another instalment planned how great is this omg_

“Hey, what time’s the truck getting here?”

Looking up from the box, Akira has to force herself back into the present. Ryuji is paused in the doorway, trying to manhandle two crib railings in the process. “Four-thirty,” she says, and can’t stifle a laugh when Ryuji drops one of the railings onto his foot.

Moving has become exponentially harder now that they have acquired a household full of things.

When she had moved to Tokyo, the first time, back when they were in high school and still all strangers, she had had nothing to take. Or she hadn’t been allowed to take most of her things, because most of the things at the time hadn’t been bought with her own money. It had turned out her parents had cared _nothing_ for her comfort and ease into a whole new year of living. She hadn’t even been permitted to take her laptop.

After everything that had happened, she hadn’t really cared one way or another. At first.

Things had changed, arriving in Tokyo and being thrown into the world of Personas and Shadows and Palaces with barely time for her to catch her breath. Then she had found friends, friends and jobs and things of her own, a newfound family… leading right up to the family she had now. Ryuji, and Goro, being babysat by the girls for the day, as they worked to get the apartment packed up and ready to move.

“You remember this?” Akira asks, holding up the fake ramen bowl to her increasingly annoyed husband.

“Remember wha– dude!”

She takes it as a yes.

“You’re shittin’ me.” Ryuji props the railings up against the wall. “That’s… I gave you that dumb thing, like, the first time we went out for ramen.”

Akira laughs and puts it back in the box.

“You still have it? Why?” He runs his fingers through his hair and scrubs at the back of his neck. “I’ve given you better gifts, I think. Haven’t I?”

“You said it yourself,” she says, rising. “It was the first thing you ever gave me.” She pecks a kiss on his lips as she passes. “Make sure you get that mattress out here before the truck comes. Crib has to be assembled first thing.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Akira pretends she doesn’t notice as he watches her go like she continues to surprise him. It would be fitting. He still continues to surprise her.

He had surprised her when he’d proposed. They hadn’t even talked about marriage. She supposes, now, that that would have put some people off, but they had been dating for three years at the time and it had seemed like a natural progression even without talking about it.

They had been in Kyoto, strolling across Togetsukyō and he had just sort of… started talking. Saying the most sappy things and looking embarrassed but a bit more and more in love the longer he had talked and then just… gotten down on one knee and. Asked. A stuffed monkey plush hanging around his neck because they’d just come from Iwatayama Monkey Park and, yeah, everyone had been staring.

Akira now has the ring on her finger and the monkey always hangs on the inside of the closet door. Speaking of which, she has to finish packing the closet.

“Hey!” Morgana jumps onto the dresser. “Don’t forget my stuff.”

“Can we just forget you?” Ryuji mutters as he comes back into the room, and he and Akira grin at each other as Morgana grumbles.

“Yeah yeah. I found you again when we first met, and I came from the Metaverse. I could find you again. You’re not even moving that far.” His tail twitched. “But I guess the place is bigger.”

“Yeah.”

“Coming through.”

“Woah! Watch it!”

Akira hefts another box to carry out and leaves Ryuji and Morgana to the crib mattress.

Now they are not only married, but have a son, too. That had been more surprising than Ryuji proposing, and it had scared Akira half to death. It had scared them both half to death. They had decided that they wanted children, sometime, but it had happened so quickly. They were both still _young_ , and they hadn’t been married long when it had happened.

So Akira had been terrified, and Ryuji had been terrified, but then he had up and promised that he was going to be “the best damn father ever”; he had said it with such conviction– terror in his eyes, but conviction– that Akira had been able to laugh.

There had been plenty more moments of terror since then, but Akira had never regretted it. How could she?

(The only thing she regretted was that when all of their friends had come to visit them in the hospital, Akechi hadn’t been among them. She wished things could have been different. But then Ryuji had said that Goro was a good name, and there was the living legacy in that, and it had helped ease the burden a bit.)

Now it’s time for a new landmark in their life. Moving. Still into an apartment, because of money, but it was a _bigger_ apartment, and they were finally moving the rest of their things over today. So yes, moving had become exponentially harder because they had a whole apartment of things already, but Akira’s looking forward to it.

 

 

 

(Even moreso when they arrived at their apartment with the truck to find the rest of their friends there, waiting, pizza and pop and snacks in hand, for a housewarming party, and Ryuji sweeps Goro away from Ann and Shiho and their son giggles, and Yusuke produces a sketch of them all, smiling, while Haru and Makoto help to sort baby clothes into drawers and Futaba berates Morgana for stealing one of Goro’s toys. Sojiro even turns up at one point– _“Grandpa Sojiro!” “Don’t call me that!”_ – and together, with all of them, Akira is able to settle into a new point in her and her family’s life. They are surrounded by the people they love the most, and she has never– _never_ – been happier.)


End file.
